Jackson!
by smiley349
Summary: Miley and Jackson don't want to admitt to each other that they both love each other. A sweet brother-sister story.


**Alright, so I just watched the Wizards of Waverly Place movie and this idea popped into my head. It's different than most stories. It's not really a romance story. It's just a sweet brother-sister moment, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, did anyone cry during the movie? Because I totally did. **

Thirteen year old Miley sat on the rooftop of her Tennessee home. She wiped a tear as it fell down her cheek. She couldn't believe the awful, dreadful news. She shivered as the cold wind blew on her.

"I can't believe you're gone," Miley said looking up at the stars. She pulled her legs closer to her body.

Miley jumped when she heard the window open. She turned around and saw her fifteen year old brother coming out of the window and sitting next to her.

"Hey," he said hoarsly.

"Hi," she said.

It was an awkward, sad silence between them. It had been like that all week ever since they found out the news.

_"Oh, no!" Miley heard her father break down in the hallway. She walked to the hallway to see what he was moaning about. Miley was surprised when she discovered her father on the floor weaping._

_"Jackson!" she screamed. _

_Jacson came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?" he asked panicing. He saw his father on the floor weeping. "Dad, what's wrong?"_

_"It's your....mother...she's been...in a car...accident...She's at the...hospital right...now," their dad said through sobs. _

_Miley put her hand to her mouth and started crying. _

_"Is she going to be okay?" Jackson choked. He was trying to be tough for Miley by not crying._

_"I don't know," their dad said continuing to cry._

_They called Ma-Maw to drive them to the hospital because they knew their dad wouldn't be able to drive. When they arrived at the hosipital, they waited hours for the doctor to give them any news. When he did, they were all heartbroken._

_"I'm sorry, she's gone," the doctor said. None of them could believe the words. It just didn't seem possible. _

"Jackson," Miley finally said, "I miss her."

"I miss her too," Jackson said.

"I know she's in a better place. It might be selfish of me, but I wish I could go up to Heaven and convince God to bring her back down to Earth," Miley said.

Jackson put his arm around her, and Miley leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I still see mom," Jackson said.

"How?" Miley asked.

"Well I see her in you," Jackson said.

"You do?" Miley asked confused.

"Yeah, you've got her stubborness, pride, kindness, ability to see the good in people, and her free loving spirit," Jackson said.

"Jackson that's the kindest thing you've ever said to me," Miley said.

Jackson laughed, "Yeah don't get used to it."

3 Years Later:

Miley sat there on the couch in her living room staring at the clock.

"How could he do this to me?" she said. A tear fell down her cheek.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey Miley," Jackson said walking into the kitchen. When he realized that she was sitting on the couch, he walked backwards in the living room. "Miley what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a date with Jeff."

"He stood me up," Miley said as more tears started falling down her cheeks.

Jackson sighed. He was no longer hungry. He walked over and sat beside her. "Well you know what, he's an idiot," Jackson said.

"You have to say that," Miley said wiping her tears. "You're my brother."

"Miley, most of the time, we pick on each other. I hardly ever compliment you," Jackson said.

"True," Miley said. "I just feel horrible. Am I really that bad, he would stood me up?"

"No Miley. The guy's a loser. He doesn't know what he's missing out on," Jackson said.

Miley smiled. "Thanks Jackson." She hugged him. "Well, I've got to face him at school tomorrow."

Jackson smiled. "Don't worry I've got it all figured out."

Miley just ignored him and enjoyed the sweet brother-sister moment that hardly ever happened between them.

***

"Hey Miley," Lilly walked up to her best friend in the school hallway with a smile on her face. "You'll never believe what I just heard."

"What?" Miley asked.

"Some guy beat up Jeff. He's sitting in the nurse's office right now with an icepack," Lilly said.

"No way! I wanna see this," Miley said.

They ran to the nurse's office and saw Jeff through the window. Miley smiled as he saw him with an icepack on his face. "Serves him right. You've gotta love karma."

They started to walk to the lunch room but stopped on the way as they heard a teacher yelling.

"Jackson Stewart! We do not tolerate fighting!" they heard a teacher yell.

Lilly and Miley stopped to listen as they heard Miley's brother's name.

"Do you know that Jeff could possibly have a concussion because of you?"

"Yes sir," they heard Jackson say.

"Well you will be in ISS for three weeks because of this," the teacher yelled.

"Yes sir," Jackson said.

Miley smiled as Lilly and her eavesdropped. "I have the best brother ever!" Miley said smiling.

2 Years Later:

Miley looked at her three college acceptance letters: Stanford Universty, Tennessee Universtiy, and Toccoa Falls College. She had three very diffucult choices. Stanford is a very hard school to get into. It would look good on a job application that she went to Stanford if Hannah began to fall in the future. Tennessee University was back home. Toccoa Falls College had a great music program.

"Ugh!" she yelled as she paced back and forth in her room.

"What is all the racket going on in here?" her brother said barging into her room.

"Frustration, stress, fear of letting everyone down," Miley said.

"Still haven't decided what school you want to go to yet?" Jackson asked.

Miley nodded. "It's just so frustrating. I don't even know what I want to be. What if Hannah doesn't work out? Then what am I going to do? Jackson, I'm scared."

Jackson was silent for a minute. "Miley," he began after carefully thinking about what he was going to say, "everyone is scared of how their life is going to be in the future."

"Were you scared?" Miley asked looking at him.

"Absolutely," Jackson said. "When I put my feet down for the first time on the campus of Tennessee University, I was scared to death."

"Jackson, what if I fail with my life? What if I disappoint everyone?" Miley said.

"You're not," Jackson reassured.

"How do you know?" Miley said sitting on her bed.

"Because it's you," Jackson said walking over to her side and patting her shoulder. Miley smiled and hugged him.

Two Years Later:

Twenty-two year old Jackson and twenty year old Miley were walking down the sidewalks to their home.

"That was great," Miley said. "That's my new favorite movie."

They turned around the corner. They started to cross the street without looking both ways.

Jackson saw what was about to happen. It was night time, and they were both wearing dark clothes. Jackson saw the lights getting closer to them.

"MILEY!" he screamed pushing her closer to the other side of the road.

Miley was lying down on her body. She turned around and was about to fuss Jackson out. That was when she saw him lying down on the ground all crippled up like a raison.

"Jackson!" she screamed. Tears started raining out of her eyes. She got up on her feet and ran to him. "Jackson no!" She grabbed his hand. She got her cell phone out of her pocket as she held his hand. She dialed 911 and told them her situation and where they were at. In ten minutes, she heard the ambulance truck. The men in the ambulance truck ran out with a stretcher and carefully placed Jackson on it.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm his sister Miley. May I go with you guys?"

"Yes ma'am," they said.

Miley held her brother's hand as they rode to the hosipital.

"Jackson, please don't leave me," Miley said crying. "Come on. I know we get into our fights. And we never agree on anything. Jackson, I know I've told you a million times, that you're a horrible brother, but I never mean it. You're a great brother."

"Miley," Jackson said weakly.

"Jackson!" Miley exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Miley, I wanted you to know that you're a great sister too, and I love you," Jackson choked out.

"I love you too," Miley said.

"Take care of dad and be a good girl," Jackson said. In a couple of seconds, his hand dropped and his eyes were closed.

"JACKSON! NO!" Miley started to break down into tears. "I hope you know that you're the best brother ever."

**The ending is sad. Sorry about that. So what did you all think? Review please! It means the world to me! **


End file.
